


Blood and Heart

by foreverinfiction



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After Battle Sex, Blood kink?, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: One-shot chapter of after battle, rough sex with Jem and Tessa.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Blood and Heart

Tessa cried out in pain, and Jem glanced at her, but he could only spare a moment before the demon advanced on him. He didn’t have enough time to react. Feet stumbling, his head hit the stone and dirt ground below him and his vision went fuzzy. He could feel the talons pressing into his chest and tearing into his skin before the demon flew off of him. He stood quickly and stepped back towards Tessa. He reached her quickly. 

“Tess,” he said urgently. The wind howled around them, and he wasn’t sure she heard him. They stood back to back now, and magic glowed from her fingertips as she held back a hellhound. “We can’t fight all of them.”

“I know!” she shouted back over the vicious wind. “What do you have planned?”

Jem glanced around them. He had no idea where they were, no idea what their options were, no idea how to keep Tessa safe. “Fuck,” he muttered, and that startled a laugh out of her. 

“Not helpful, James!” Tessa said, and she pushed her magic to throw the hellhound off-balance enough that it toppled over the edge of the cliff. “We need shelter.”

“Working on it!” Jem yelled back. He threw a dagger and it hit another hellhound that was running at them. It exploded in a mess of ichor that made him grimace. “Can you open a portal?” 

Tessa pressed her back against him. “Maybe,” she said. “I can’t control where we would—” The rest of her words were lost to the wind, but Jem reached for her hand. 

“It’s the best chance we have,” he answered her.

She squeezed his hand once and then let go to throw more magic at yet another demon coming to kill them. “Cover me,” Tessa said. 

He felt her magic pull in closer to them, a wave of power that made him rock on his feet. Despite their grim situation, Jem felt himself smile.  _ That’s my wife _ , he thought. And she was, just recently. He could call her his as of two weeks ago.  _ Great honeymoon _ , followed next.  _ Spending it in an unknown dimension fighting off hoards of demons _ . 

He focused again on the battle around them. There were two demons coming from the right that he didn’t recognize, or at the very least, couldn’t name. Another hellhound was coming from the left, but it was further away. He waited for them to get closer. He hadn’t been prepared for this level of a fight and he hadn’t brought as many knives as he should have. That, and he kept throwing them towards the demons. He reached for the sword at Tessa’s hip. She usually didn’t like swords, but they had been hasty in their departure and she had reached for the first weapon she saw. Now, he was grateful. The demons were getting closer, but Tessa made quick work of the Portal and they dropped through it just before it lunged at them. 

They hit the ground hard, and they both scrambled quickly to their feet. The Portals had become unreliable in where they dropped you off, and they had no guarantee that this new place was any less full of demons than the last. Jem scanned the environment quickly. They stood in a cave of some kind, although there was witchlight on the walls. He glanced at Tessa and she frowned back at him. Someone had been here before, someone they didn’t know if would come back. 

Then Tessa started laughing, and Jem looked at her. He raised his eyebrow in question, and she pointed to the heap of metal that he had missed in the corner. “We’re in Cadair Idris,” she said. “This is where Mortmain held me. You weren’t ever here, but I remember it.”

Jem looked around. There was a broken bed on the far side of the cave and a very dusty desk on the other side. He looked at Tessa. “So we can get out?” Jem asked. 

Tessa smiled and for the first time since they dropped into the darkness, he got to look at her. She had a large gash running down her thigh. It didn’t look deep but it spanned the distance from her hip to just above her knee. Tessa followed his gaze and winced. “Ow,” she said, as if just noticing the wound. “Maybe we should rest for a minute before we hike out of here.”

She reached for him, and he realized that he had several cuts down his chest, probably from the talons that had pinned him down. “Rest sounds good,” he said. 

Tessa waved her hand and pulled a roll of gauze out of the air. She looked disappointed, and he reached for the gauze and helped her to the ground. “I’m sorry it’s not more,” she said. “I wanted more. I’m just exhausted.”

He started to wrap up her wound. “You used a lot of magic,” he said. 

She gave him a small smile. “Don’t underestimate me, James Carstairs,” she said. “I could still put you on your ass if I wanted.” She waved her fingers at him in a teasing threat.

He leaned in to kiss her, and she pressed his mouth open. He groaned slightly at the feel of her lips against his, and then he grimaced as her hand ran up his chest. She pulled back and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry,” she said. “Let me fix that.” She pressed her hand more gently to his chest and closed her eyes. He felt the pain around his wounds start to fade, and the blood that had been slowly dripping stopped completely. She couldn’t heal it completely, but she could wrap his chest in the gauze when he pulled his shirt off. 

“You next,” he said and she leaned back against the wall. He reached for the button on her jeans, meaning for it to be an innocent gesture, simply wanting to rid her of her pants so that he could look at the wound better. The look she gave him said she was thinking of less innocent things.

He smiled at her. “In a minute,” he said, holding eye contact with her. “In a minute, after I have wrapped up your leg and stopped the bleeding, I will do something about that look.”

Tessa bit her lip, lifting her hips as he peeled her jeans off her body. “And what, exactly, do you plan to do with me, James Carstairs?”

He flushed, and Tessa watched him closely. This was the flirting that he had never been good at, the kind of flirting that Will, and now Tessa, excelled at. He began wrapping the gauze around the gash in her leg. “What would you like me to do, Tess?” he asked, tying the gauze. He didn’t remove his hand from her skin. He swallowed his nerves as he stroked his thumb gently on the inside of her thigh. She held his gaze, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks beginning to flush. 

His hand slid further up her thigh, too far to leave her guessing but not close enough to where she wanted him. She spread her legs for him as he kept stroking. He smirked and she lifted her hips slightly. “You’re not where I want you,” she complained. 

Grinning, he slid his hand back down towards her knee, letting his fingers drag on her skin. She whined, actually whined, and reached to grab his shoulder, to pull him down to her. He sat back, out of her reach. “Maybe I should just let you rest,” he said, pulling his hand away completely. “After all, you said you were exhausted.”

She frowned at him. “Jem,” she said sternly. 

“Tess,” he answered, echoing her tone. “Is there something else you wanted to be doing?”

She sat up, and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing his mouth open and sliding her tongue in to brush against his. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair. She pulled away for a breath and readjusted slowly so that she sat in his lap before kissing him again. “I want you inside me,” she said, pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. 

Jem groaned. His cock pressed uncomfortably in his jeans, and she smirked as she felt him, grinding her hips down against him. “Take your shirt off,” he growled. She smiled, kissing him one more time before reaching for the hem of her shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans at the same time and slid them just far enough down his hips to get his cock out. 

Tessa pushed him down until his back hit the rocky ground. She pushed her underwear to the side and wasted no time guiding him inside of her. “Tess,” he groaned. A warning maybe? Usually, they took time to make sure she was ready. He wasn’t small, and she usually was a few orgasms in before he slid into her. Jem felt how wet she was, but he still worried over her. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

She bit her lip and shifted her hips, pulling him deeper inside of her, warm and wet and so good. She felt so good and he lost his ability to concentrate as she began to move. “I’m fine,” she said. She readjusted so that she could roll her hips into his.

Reaching for her, Jem settled his hands on her thighs, where he felt the rough fabric of the gauze and something slick. He glanced down. “Tess,” he said again, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re still bleeding.”

She paused and looked down at her leg, and the blood on his hand. A decision crossed her face. “It’s not hurting. I’m fine.” And she started rolling her hips again. 

“It doesn’t help anything if you bleed out,” he warned. She reached for his hands, intertwining their fingers and holding them over his head. 

She kissed him. “I’m not bleeding out,” she said, her voice breathless. “It’s a little bit of blood, and I need this more. We can patch me back up again after you come inside me.”

He groaned. “Let me be on top,” he said. “So you don’t have to move as much.”

Tessa held his hands down and shifted in a way that made his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut. “I want this,” she said. “I want you like this.”

Jem stopped arguing and instead kissed her. He bit her lip and she hissed, rolling her hips into him harder, faster. “Fuck,” Jem swore. The feeling of her around him was overwhelming. Not just where he pressed inside her, but the feeling of her fingers intertwined with his, holding him where she wanted him. The feeling of her breath on his skin as she gasped out his name. The delicious friction of his cock sliding inside her. All of it. He groaned. He was getting far too close to his orgasm far too quickly, but Tessa moved incessantly, pulling him deeper into her body. 

“Let me touch you,” he growled. She bit his lip and held his hands down tighter for a second, just as if she was saying that she could. And then, without ever stopping her movements, she sat up over him, and the change in the angle made his head spin. “Fuck, Tessa,” he groaned. He reached up to touch her breasts, his rough hands grabbing roughly and kneading. Tessa threw her head back and moaned, rocking herself faster on him. 

Jem dragged his hands down her body, and a shock ran through him as he looked at her. Her right side coated in the blood that he had forgotten was on his hand. He hadn’t realized how much he had been moving with her until he froze. Tessa frowned at him, disappointed by his sudden stopping. “I don’t care,” she said as she realized what had worried him, and she leaned down to kiss him once before she started moving again. 

A sudden wave of possessiveness ran through him. “You’re mine,” he said, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. Tessa gasped. She bit her lip, reaching for his hand and placing his fingers on her clit. He rubbed in slow circles, so contrary to how they moved together. She looked ravishing, Jem thought. Devastating. She was no longer the girl that he had known when he was sixteen, the shy girl who blushed when their hands brushed. This was the woman that he loved, who had known great pain and suffering and even greater joy. She was a beautiful warlock queen, so devastatingly and incredibly beautiful. Jem felt that possessiveness grow in him. She was powerful and wise and graceful and kind, and she was his. His to love. His to hold. His to stand with in battle and to warm her bed in the aftermath. “You’re mine,” he groaned again. 

Jem felt as if he was on fire. His hand continued to circle her clit, the other gripping Tessa’s hip as she moved above him. She placed her right hand over his, their matching rings touching. Tessa laid her other hand on his chest, on the wedding rune inked in black on his skin. “I am yours,” she answered breathlessly. “I am yours, and you are mine.”

He groaned, pressing up further into her and rubbing her clit harder. Tessa gasped, her chest flushing. “Jem,” she moaned, her voice breathy and high pitched. “Jem! Jem!  _ Jem!” _ And then she came undone, her body spasming and shaking around him, pulling him over into his orgasm. He pushed himself ever deeper inside of her, spilling himself into her as he groaned her name.

“Fuck,” Tessa gasped, and she laughed, with him still inside of her as he pushed her hair away from her face. 

“I love you,” he said earnestly. 

She leaned down to press her mouth to his, so chaste compared to what they had just done. “I love you,” she answered, sliding off of him and laying on the ground next to him. She grimaced. “I may need that other round of gauze now. He looked at her thigh, where blood had begun to drip through the previous dressing and down her leg. 

“I can call Catarina,” he offered. “Maybe she can make a portal that won’t go haywire.”

Tessa shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Just another round of gauze and some rest and then I can hike out of here.” She waved her hand and another round of gauze appeared. Jem helped her sit up as he pulled his pants back on and handed her shirt to her. 

He wrapped the dressing around her wound slowly and she ran her fingers through his hair. “Thank you,” she said. He glanced at her, raising his eyebrows in question. “For being you. For loving me through it all. For standing at my side.”

Jem felt his heart swell. “I love you, Tessa,” he answered. “I love you in every sense of the word. I love you waking up with you. I love laughing with you over dinner. I love fighting by your side. I have loved you every day of the last century and then some, and I will love you more with every breath I take.”

Tessa leaned in and kissed him, laying her hand upon his chest, the blood that coated her hand leaving a mark over his heart. “We’ll get through this together,” she said. And they would. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm posting a new story instead of updating my others, but I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. This truly is a one-shot, so there's not really a lot of plot, and them ending up in Cadair Idris was more of a fun easter egg than a hint at something else. Let me know what you think of this. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
